


Ice on the wounds

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure, Leverage
Genre: crossover crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another crossover challenge with the following prompt:</p>
<p>Arthur and Eliot ‘Would you like some ice for that?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice on the wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



Arthur Shappey, despite what his mother might have thought, wasn’t that stupid. He was dense, a bit thick and a clot (and he’d be the first to admit it), but he wasn’t an complete moron.

So when Douglas and Herc brought this air steward on board, saying he was in training as a favor to some connections in Swiss Air, Arthur knew something was brewing.

“He’s just some Yank that they hired,” Douglas said. “Name’s William Ferguson and he needs some basic training, so Carolyn agreed to this.”

The first thing Arthur noticed was that the attendant was a bit too polite. Mum always said that flight attendants hated people — Arthur excepted — and often had an air of resignation with their job.

William was quiet, but polite. Arthur tried making conversation with him, but the southern accent was hard to understand as William mumbled his way through things. It was like he was trying to blend in with the background, which didn’t seem like a very flight attendant thing to do at all.

But Douglas and Herc were people who Arthur trusted, so he said nothing and they worked together during the flight from Portland to Singapore, where they picked up two businessmen.

Arthur may be thicker than most, but he had his suspicions which weren’t confirmed until they were somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.

That’s when the fight broke out between the two businessmen and William. Arthur couldn’t remember much of it — he was helping Douglas and Herc with their coffees — but when he came out, a fist flew at his face and nailed him in the nose.

Before he knew it, he was in a chokehold with Mr. Flanders, one of the customers and William was staring at them both with a murderous glare.

Then he saw William’s eyes dart over their shoulders for a second and suddenly GERTI — with more speed than what Arthur thought she could do — veered sharply to the left. The man choking him stumbled and Arthur fell.

And then Herc smashed the coffee tray over the businessman’s head, knocking him out cold.

Arthur sat up and blinked. He could feel his nose getting puffier and the adrenaline wearing off. But, being the polite air steward, he glanced over at William and the goose egg forming on his forehead.

“Would you like some ice for that?” he asked, before fainting.


End file.
